Star Love
by Let Us Be Lucky
Summary: I never thought I would tell him that I loved him, but I never thought that he would be writing a song about the way I felt about him either. Only Dexter would do this for me. Because he loved me.


I had never really thought of it until he brought it up.

"Have you thought about writing a song?" He asked me, looking over at me. We were laying in bed, his hand running gently up and down my bare leg. His finger stopped right above my knee then pressed down gently, looking at me to see if there was anything that came to my face like he did when he pressed on the pulse point on my neck. I just raised my eyebrow at him in confusion. He shrugged before letting his hand travel farther up my to my waist. He slid his arm around and pressed two fingers into the small of my back making me jump. I leaned over and smacked him on the arm making him laugh hysterically. I pouted at him before getting up and walking over to the window, which was clean. Probably only because we were in a hotel. I was going to get my own room but Dexter said that was silly that there was no reason for me to spend my money when he had already gotten a room. I took a plane down to Tennessee where Truth Squad was playing. I had a month off for winter break from college. I had always wanted to go to Tennessee, it always seemed like an amazing place to go and I was right.

My attention was on what was going on outside the window. I could tell that he was still staring at me. Like he was trying to read my mind or something. He did this all the time. I couldn't tell if I liked it or if I hated it. "Can you stop staring at me?" I snapped then sighed. I rubbed my face. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." He said then leaned over and turned on the light eliminating the room. I walked over to him and climbed back into bed. He grabbed my hands gently and pulled me back against him. Again, I couldn't tell if I liked this or if I didn't. I loved being close to him, he always made me feel safe and like he would never leave me. I sighed before reaching up and running a hand through my hair. I looked back and took in his appearance. He had this look of calmness on his face like he was sure I was going to answer his question eventually. His dark curls were everywhere. He looked down at me and immediately his eye started searching mine as if he was looking for answer to his question or to see if I was hurting-Which he was always worried about- or if I was about to freak out on him-Which I did a lot lately. I gave him a tiny smile which he gladly returned with huge one of his own. He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the side of the head.

"No." I said to him. He raised an eyebrow at me as if he thought I was telling him to stop.

"What?"

"I've never thought about writing a song." I told him letting my body fully relax against him. He looked down at me before reaching one of his hands up and playing with my hair, twisting it around his fingers. He did this all the time. He couldn't resist, he would tell me. His hands were always all over me not that I minded. _That_, I liked about him. I liked his hands all over the place on me. In fact, when he wasn't touching me or one way or another I felt cold and lonely and like he took half of my heart with him, just like he did when he would leave to go back on tour leaving me with nothing but numerous phone calls a day, skype calls, and sweatshirts that he left for me to sleep in. I heard him humming above me making me raise an eyebrow. His lips finally connected with my neck. He kissed up my neck and now he was close to my ear.

"You should try." He told me quietly before kissing back down my neck. I sighed, not sure if it was because of the way he was kissing me or because I didn't want to write a song. I shivered as his hand came up to pull on the sweatshirt that I had on.

"How do you start?" I asked him as he finally realized he couldn't get the sweatshirt off of me unless I were to turn around and he removed his lips from my neck so he just gave up.

"Well," He started leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "What's the first thing you think of when you see me?" He asked, a playful smile playing on his face. I snorted at him, then turned back to him.

"How messy you are."

"That's all."

"Yep."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope."

"Miss Remy, Miss Remy." He said leaning up and putting his hands on my shoulders making me smile a little bit. "You know you love me."

"Oh do I?" I questioned him.

"You do. You know it. You and I, we were meant to be ever since that day at the.."

"Car dealership." I finished for him. "Do you tell that story to everyone you ever meet?"

"Why? Do you not?"

"Should I?"

"Of course. It's the start to our epic love story."

"Epic love story." I repeated.

"Epic love story!" He said then smiled down at me. "And no dating other people. Like what's his face."

"Paul?"

"Paul. Yeah. That's it. He was lame."

I stayed quiet for a minute thinking about what he said. What did I think of when I thought of him? I didn't think of love, yet. We were on our way though. What I did think of was rotten tomato's. But I would never tell him that. It would bring up an argument between him and Ted. I thought of Monkey sometimes. That dog was my best friend. He loved me more then he loved Dexter. Then it hit me. "Stars." I finally said to him.

"What?"

"That's what you remind me of."

"Why? Because I'm such a star." He said smiling down at me.

"No."

"That was kind of mean…""Because your love is like a star."

Now he was genuinely confused. "I'm sorry, Ms. Remy," I said looking down at me. "I'm not sure what your talking about." Now his fingers were splayed out over my stomach which was still covered by the sweatshirt, which had to have been getting him mad considering he was trying to get me out of it since we got to the hotel room.

"When you go on tour." I said, stopping to take in a breath. "I always feel lonely. Like you take half of my heart with you." He was staring me down, like he was trying to make sense of all of this. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off again. "But somehow, I'm not really sure how, I always feel you around me. And you always come back and you always call and…" I stopped and sighed. "I don't know. Even when I can't see you face to face, I always feel you with me."

His response to this was a sly smile. "You love me."

"What?"

"Come on," He said sticking his fingers into my side making me jump and laugh. "Admit it. You love me. Your mom loves me. Your brother loves me." He said then tickled me so that I was now laying on my back arms and legs flailing all over to the place as I laughed. "You," He said leaning down so that his lips were millimeters away from mine. "Love me." He finished.

This wouldn't be the first time we were in this position in the slightest. In fact for us, being in this position was second nature. I ran hands down his arms stopping at his wrists and wrapping my hands around them. My eyes were glued to his as if he was trying to read into my soul which he could already do. I gave him a simple smile before he started up again. "Say it." "Dex…" I whined.

"Come on! Please?"

I sighed before running one of my hands up and getting it tangled in his dark, curly hair. "I love you." I told him quietly. He smiled, as if he knew that I was going to say it.

"And my star love."

I started to laugh. "Star love?"

"I might have to right a song about it."

"Shut up." I said shoving his chest with a smile on my face.

He rolled off of me and I put my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head mumbling an "I love you too."

I was suddenly tired. My eyes slid closed as I wondered what was going to happen with this new "Star Love." song.


End file.
